Botnets are known and consist of a plurality of computer systems that are working in a coordinated manner. Botnets can exist for legal purposes, but are often use for nefarious purposes in which each computer resource of the botnet may be infected with malicious code. A botmaster is a computer that is controlling the other plurality of computer system that are part of the botnet. It is desirable to be able to discover the attacked groups of the plurality of computer systems and the botmaster.